Broken heart, saving soul
by Daughter of Evil 2741
Summary: SONADOW: How does it feel when you die, what would happen after death. Do you find paradise or become a lost soul. Sonic is going to find the hard way when he meets the mysterious Shadow the hedgehog. Sonadow/Mephadow. Review and ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Black and red hedgehog led in a bed, coughing and wheezing. His pale muzzle managed to form a smile, despite the pain, looking at his lover. His lover was a demon, his body made of crystals with sad green eyes. The demon held the hedgehog's hand, never wanting to let go._

"_I don't want them to take you away! Who else will love me without hatred or fear?" The black hedgehog coughed again bringing blood; he scrunched up his nose and eyes taking deep breaths. It was getting harder to ignore the pain, his breath getting faster as he tried his best to hold on._

"_I will always watch over you...I promise." The demon pressed his lips against the pale lips of the dying hedgehog._

"_I'll find a way to save you, whatever it takes!" Then a flash, two angels appeared. One was a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes; the other was a white hedgehog with blue eyes and black tips at the end of her quills._

_The hedgehog groaned and started to close his eyes, yet he fought to keep himself awake. The demon suddenly realised and cuddled the dying hedgehog._

"_You're not taking him away! *Sobs* you can't!" The angels sighed. The blond girl took a step forward._

"_We have to Mephiles, his time is up!" The demon looked down seeing his love seeing him taking slow breathes, his eyes closed. He sighed and whispered:_

"_I'll get you back!"_

_Centuries past and he is still finding a way._


	2. My Best Friends

**Chapter 1: My best Friends**

A blue hedgehog was zooming the city; all you could see was a blue blur. He just heard the news of his best friend, he had created something. The blue hedgehog thought he was a genius at creating gadgets and contraptions. After finally getting away from the city, he came to a small house.

"Tails, you home?" The hedgehog looked around hoping to find him.

"I'm in the basement Sonic." Sonic made his way to the basement, smiling as he saw a yellow, two tail fox.

"Hi Sonic. Look, I finally finished my ray gun. Sonic looked over at the equipment all put together.

"Sweet. Think it will stop Egghead?"

"I haven't tested it yet. So I don't know." Tails soon talked about how to improve his plane, the X-Tornado.

"SONIKU!" A pink hedgehog came running up to Sonic hugging him. "Where have you been, I've been looking all over you!"

"It's nice to see you to Amy." Sonic managed to get Amy off and went to get a drink, while Amy chattered on about their future.

"... Of course we will have to have cream as the flower girl! Oh Soniku, what should we call our children? If it was a boy and ran as fast as you then I recommend Wind, if a girl then... I don't know, what do you think?" Sonic groaned, but was saved as a red echidna came with a white bat came inside.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic walked up to the echidna ignoring the white bat.

"Hey Rouge, how's cream?" Amy said as she sat down the couch.

"Okay, I guess." Soon everyone settled enjoying each other's company, a few fights between Knuckles and Rouge. But that what always happened.

"Hey, since it's a nice day why don't we have a picnic?" Tails decided.

"Tails are you feeling okay, you don't usually suggest going out." Everyone looked at each other. Tails just shrugs.

"Come on Soniku, it would be romantic." Amy suggests. Sonic sighed.

"I'll get the lunch ready!" Everyone did their part, Amy did the cooking, Rouge stacked the food in a basket, Tails got the tornado ready and Knuckles went with Sonic to choose an area on Angel Island.

Soon everyone was enjoying themselves on Angel Island. They were near the temple where the Master Emerald lived. Knuckles didn't really want to leave it 'un-protected'. They had also invited Cream, a young rabbit with her pet chao, Cheese. Amy, Tails, Cream and cheese were playing hide and seek. Sonic was stuffing his face with chilli dogs and Rouge was busy flirting with Knuckles.

Life was sweet.

But then again every happy moment had to come to an end. The sky started to turned black, everyone thought that a storm was happening but no water came. Everyone wondered what was happening, they heard a screech. Looking around they spotted a raven staring at them.

"That's freaky!" Rouge announced. The raven flew at Sonic, Sonic shielded himself using his arms but no harm came to him. He looked and noticed that the raven was perched on his arm, he also notice that the raven's eyes were tinted with crimson red. The raven again stared at him. The sky turned back to a lovely blue with no clouds.


	3. A Demon Raven?

**Chapter 2: A Demon Raven?**

Everyone had gathered 'round as they watched the staring raven, the raven still perched upon Sonics right arm. Cream started to stroke it, the raven kindly applied.

"It's so soft!" Cream held her arm next to Sonics hoping the raven would come to her, the raven carefully climbed upon her arm, flapping its wings to keep its balance before settling. Cream giggled before stroking its feathers again.

"Do think it's been trained?" Amy asked.

"It's a boy! Judging by his patterns on his wings." Tails corrected. "But he couldn't have been trained, he has no tag."

"He's very friendly." Sonic finally spoke.

"I still think he's creepy!" Knuckles announced Rouge elbowed him in the side.

"Well I think he's lovely." The raven flew, and perched himself on Knuckles arm.

"See, he likes you." Rouge smirked as Knuckles kept his distance at the raven.

"That's weird!" Tails grabbed a hold on one of the raven's wings, inspecting it.

"Look at the end of his wings, they're crimson red." Everyone looked and agreed. The raven suddenly flew to the ground, finding space, still looking at the crowd.

"He's an unusual bird isn't he?" Sonic went on his knees and started to stroke him. He felt drawn to the bird for some reason.

"Can we keep him, please?" Cream asked.

"Oh honey, it depends if the bird is used to our environment. We can't just take a wild." Rouge tried to explain in a nice way possible. Amy knew how to cheer Cream up.

"At least we can name him." The rabbit jumped up and down with joy.

Sonic was still stroking the raven, but the raven started to open his wings and a crimson aura was coming from it.

"Hey guys, can anyone explain this?" Sonic stood up and everyone watched as the raven was lifted into the air without flapping his wings. The raven soon got bigger and stretched his wings farther, clouds soon surrounded it. Everyone stared wide eyed as the clouds opened reviling a black hedgehog with crimson stripes, white tuff of fur on his chest and a black cape with a hood.

"Who are you?" Rouge spoke. The hedgehog stretched his arms forward and looked at them with sad eyes; he then looked up ahead and closed his eyes. Crossing his arms around his chest, he turned back into a raven and flew across to the temple and disappeared.

Everyone was astonished except for Knuckled who knew why the raven flew ahead to the temple.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted as he ran up the temple stairs. A grey hedgehog was about to touch the emerald, Knuckles flew in a punch at the mysterious stranger but missed hitting the Master Emerald leaving behind all the shards.

"Pathetic!" The stranger announced, running to the echidna.


	4. I am

**Chapter3: I am...**

_The demon watched as his lovers body glowed and taken through a white portal. The demon giving silent tears, yearning for him to come back, but the demon knew that he will be back and the demon will make that happen._

He had to concentrate; he sped up as he was ready to knock out the echidna. He was so close to fixing the puzzle, no one will stop him from being reunited, and he had to do this!

One quick blow and the echidna was knocked out. Everyone finally w-overcame their shock and went to help Knuckles. Amy stood with Cream and Cheese, Rouge went to get Knuckles and Sonic faced the stranger, a few miles between them.

"Who are you?" Sonic started. The grey hedgehog smiled and started to circle the other hedgehog.

"You don't need to know me. Instead you are going to help me with my reunion!" Sonic didn't take his eyes of the strange hedgehog, 'What did he mean help him?' The hedgehog stopped in front of the temple, 'hmph' and made his way up the staircase. Sonic slowly followed the hedgehog to the top.

The stranger picked up the brightly lit shard out of all the pieces and looked back at Sonic. His voice sent bad shivers down Sonics back as he spoke again. "I just can't wait, but if you really must know who I am. I am..."

"NO ONE STEALS THE MASTER EMERALD BUT ME!" Rouge spin kicked the hedgehog; sending him into a tree. The hedgehog still held the shard, got up and smiled.

"I'll come back for you Sonic. Until then look after that precious soul of yours." With that the stranger left with shard in hand. Everyone soon went home, full of un-answered questions.

Cream was home playing with her chao, Cheese. Cream had told her mother what happened, her mother told her not to worry and went back to get dinner sorted. Cream sighed thinking about the raven/hedgehog, no wonder the raven wasn't scared of them.

"Chao, chao." Cream looked at her pet Chao; Cheese held her stomach giving the impression that she was hungry.

"Cream dear, dinner's ready!" Cream got up and headed down stairs, Cheese following her. Cheese was eating happily, Vanilla, her mother looked at Cream with concern.

"Cream, you haven't touched your food. What's the matter, have you got a tummy ache?" Cream sighed and shook her head. "Then what's wrong?"

Cream was about to speak when they heard a tapping from the window, Vanilla went to open the window reviling a raven. The raven flew to Cream crowing at her, looked around, he flew to a picture of her friends. Cream followed and saw the raven pecking at the image of Sonic.

"You want to see Sonic?" The raven nodded, surprising her even more. Cream got herself ready and opened the door, the raven perched on her shoulder.

"Cream, where're you going? It's dark outside."

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to see Mr Sonic. He only lives down the road!" Cream looked at her mother, her mother sighed.

"Are you taking that raven to him?" Cream nodded.

"There and back okay?" Cream nodded and closed the door behind her. She started to make her way, on her way she would often stroke the raven on her shoulder.

She knocked on the hero's door, once arrived. The raven croaked as the door opened, Sonic smiled at his guest.

"What brings you here Cream?" Sonic stepped aside letting Cream in but she shook her head.

"I was only dropping him off. I have to get going now." She carefully gave the raven to Sonic, waved then made her way home. Sonic closed the door, raven in hand and sat down. The raven again started to glow; Sonic quickly let the raven down on the floor. Again the raven disappeared and became the ebony hedgehog.

"So we get a chat then?" The ebony hedgehog nodded.

"So, who are you?" Sonic asked getting himself comfortable. The mysterious hedgehog sighed again with sorrow eyes.


	5. Please

**Chapter 4: Please.**

Sonic got himself comfy while waiting for his mysterious guest to talk. The ebony hedgehog just stood there watching the blue hedgehog shifting to get comfortable he looked over and sat in the small chair which was across the shifty hedgehog. The hedgehog finally settled.

"Well? Or can't you talk?" Sonic chuckled at his statement.

"I can talk thank you." Sonic froze at the sound of his guest voice. It was beautiful, dark with passion. "My name is Shadow." Sonic smiled and stretched his hand out.

"I'm Sonic." He took his hand back after a moment, he understood that Shadow didn't want to shake his hand. "So how come you want me?"

"You met that grey hedgehog today. His name is Mephiles."

"Yeah, what does he want with me?" The ebony hedgehog sighed again and stared at the ground.

He's a demon. In the past we were a couple but sadly I got sick and died at a young age leaving him alone and hurting. I asked the lord to send me back but I couldn't, so I turned into a raven to watch over Mephiles. By the time I came back it was five years later and I saw Mephiles killing and hurting everyone in sight. It pained me when I found out that he wanted to bring me back, as years went he kept killing to get what he needed. He needs two more objects then I will be alive again." Shadow let a few tears go from remembering the events.

"Then what do you need for?" Sonic got of the couch cracking his back and stretching.

"Because your one of the objects that he needs. Your soul. While he needs me, since I'm the spirit." Sonic just stood there wide eyed.

"And how can I stop Mephiles from killing me!" Sonic dropped back on the couch still wide eyed.

"When the time is right let me collide with your soul, there you can be protected." Sonic smiled and nodded, Shadow stood up feeling a little drained.

"One more question, couldn't you have stopped him from killing those people?" Shadow shook his head, he was becoming transparent, soon enough he was a raven once again. Sonic looked over at his clock, it was on o'clock, he stretched his arm out, Shadow flew up with some difficulty being drained of energy. Sonic headed up stairs got ready for bed. The raven was already asleep on the head post of the bed.


	6. One plan is all we need!

**Chapter 5: One Plan is all we need!**

The red echidna grumbled as he made his way to one of his friend's house, he got an important message from Sonic.

"I wonder what he wants now; I have to protect the Master Emerald; especially since that attack from that weird hedgehog." Knuckles knocked on the door, waiting. He knocked again, this time getting an answer.

"Hey Knuckles come in." Knuckles noticed the same raven on Sonics shoulder. Knuckles walked inside the house and noticed everyone was there.

"Okay everyone. Before you start asking me questions, let me explain what has happened so far." Soon everyone was shocked after what was explained and the raven soon turned in to the same hedgehog.

"So you're the mysterious Shadow." Rouge announced while walking to the ebony hedgehog. Knuckles growled under his breath.

"So how are we going to protect Sonic and Shadow?" Tails asked.

"I only have to be protected, I can protect Sonic." Shadow announced and everyone agreed. Shadow looked at his hands again, he was becoming transparent; he turned back into a raven.

"You can stay longer." Tails stood.

"He can't stay long as that form." Sonic walked up to the raven, sitting next to it.

"So how to do we protect Shadow." Tails said sitting back down, a hand brought to his chin; thinking.

"Does 'he' know about Shadow being a raven?" Everyone faced the raven.

"Well?" Rouge announced. The raven shook his head and then flapped his wings over to Cream.

"Well then, we can pass Shadow as Sonics pet or one of our pet." The raven just glared daggers at Knuckles.

"We can actually...If it's okay with Shadow." Sonic said to ease the echidna. Everyone again brought attention to the demon bird. The raven tilted his head, giving the expression of 'I don't understand' look.

The demon treaded through the mud, rain poured down heavier than it was. He smiled as he saw an opening of an open cave came into view, he walked in seeing darkness surrounded him.

"OUCH!" The demon held his nose and stretched his hand meeting a wall. After awhile of feeling the wall, the wall opened.

"After all these years, I should be used to the darkness." And of course after all these years of loneliness, he has lost a bit of his mind and intends to talk to himself. The crystal demon smiled as he saw lit candles up ahead, the place looked like a church. No altar, no row of chairs or statues of saints but a cross was on each wall. An each different coloured cup held the lit candles giving warm, humble colours. The room was full of coloured, glass stained windows and in the middle was a huge patch of flowers nearly covering the whole room. Vines stretched from the patch of flowers, reaching to the pillars.

The demon smiled as he saw what was in the middle of the room, a black crimson streaked hedgehog led in the middle of the flowers, his muzzle deathly pale, no sign of life in his body.

"I'm home my love. I ran into the person I told you about, Sonic." The demon led next to the dead hedgehog, messing with the patch of fur. "It was so fun having a brief battle with him and his stupid friends!" He chuckled.

"I can't wait to see you again Shadow. We will be together forever; no one will ever bring us apart, not even 'them' who took you away from me in the first place!" The demon brought the hedgehog in his arms cuddling the cold body.

"No, no wait..."

"How about we put him in a box and..."

"I'll look after him..."

"Okay how about we settle down, please" Everyone was talking at the same time thinking of a plan to help Shadow, instead it has turned out into an argument.

"Well hey we could..."

"Maybe we should..."

"What about..." Sonic has been trying to calm them down but failing. Sonic looked over to where the Shadow was Shadow was shaking himself and giving a brief red aurora around him but managed to become a hedgehog again. He was still transparent.

"SHUT UP! I will go for the first decision!" Right after he said that he once became a raven. Everyone was quiet after Shadow's out-burst and had agreed to go with Knuckles decision. The raven laid himself, spreading his wings; seeming tired.

Sonic made the bird comfortable as possible on his bed; the raven lifted his head watching sonic walking out the room. Shadow squawked, getting Sonics attention.

"Don't worry Shadow, your safe here." With that Sonic closed the door leaving the raven to sleep. When Sonic came downstairs, everyone was getting ready and walking out the door. "Hey what's going on?" Amy turned around.

"We are all going to Twinkle Park Soniku. Are you coming because cute couples get in for free?" Amy put her arms around Sonic. Sonic groaned and went to get his wallet. 'I'm so not going in for free with her!'


	7. Busy days are the best right? Not!

**Chapter 6: Busy days are the best right? Not!**

The sun light hit the demons eyes, he groaned sitting up and looking at the corpse. He stroked the cold face and smiled.

"Well my love, let's hope I can get the last two pieces of the puzzle and me and you will be together." The demon kissed the pale lips. "Wish me luck!" He whispered.

Sonic groaned again as Amy and himself came of the love boat, she has been dragging sonic all around the park, he was hoping something would happen soon or he was going scream!

"Oh look Soniku. A pink cafe, come on let's go." Amy took Sonics arm dragging him once again.

"Amy please, I want to find Tails and Knuckles."

"Soniku, Tails and Knuckles are busy on extreme rides. I'm too fragile to be on those kinds of rides." Sonic groaned again.

'Maybe I can create a robot that would out run Sonic' a so called genius was sitting at his master computer thinking a way to stop Sonic yet again. Eggman always failed at building the Eggman Empire.

He suddenly heard a crash, turning around in his chair he looked down the corridor.

"Deco, Boco what's going on? If you two have trashed my spare parts, I'm going to turn you into key rings!" Eggman jumped as the lights down the hall started to turn off one by one.

Now he was scared.

He noticed there was an outline of a hedgehog standing in the dark, there was only light in the lit room.

"Sonic. If your here to stop me your way too early. I haven't even started on my new contraption." Eggman smiled.

"My apologies but you have mistaken me for somebody else." His voice was full of cold venom. "I have a favour to ask you, Doctor." Eggman lost his smile.

"What is it?"

"I want you to stop this idiotic Eggman Empire."

"Well dream on!" Eggman pressed a button sending a capsule to capture the stranger and power to bring the lights back on. "No one will tell me what to do thank you!"

Sonic cursed under his breath while leaving that cafe. 'No chilli dogs, I'm a hero and that's the thanks I get!' Sonic started to walk to one of his favourite rides and got in line.

"Soniku, you know we aren't going on extreme rides. I'm too fragile!" Amy pulled Sonic out the line.

"Amy please, I have been on nearly every ride you want me to go on. At least let me go on a ride I want to go on." Amy gave Sonic a dirty look.

"And ruin our date? I don't think so Soniku."

"WE ARE NOT ON A DATE AMY!" Sonic was practically shouting and catching everyone's attention.

"Yes we are."

"No we are not" as the two hedgehogs we arguing an explosion up a head caught the two love birds. Sonic ran ahead seeing one of the rollercoaster crashed and on fire, no one was hurt.

"Sonic!" Tails and Knuckles ran up to the speed demon.

"What happened here Tails?"

"We don't know the ride just toppled over." Knuckles answered.

"That doesn't give a reason about the explosion, Knuckles." The kid genius announced then went into a whole new language which Sonic and Knuckles didn't understand. After of evacuating the people and answering a few questions; the gang was about to leave the park.

"You know, I have always hated rollercoaster's." 'That voice' Sonic thought. He turned around seeing that same grey hedgehog; the hedgehog laughed and changed his form, his body turning into crystals.

"So are going to give your name now?" Sonic asked getting into a fighting stance.

"My name is Mephiles." He held his hand aiming at Sonic then blasted a purple orb at him; leaving Sonic unconscious. The demon chuckled while lifting Sonics body with his mysterious power.

"Hey, no one hurts my friend and gets away with it." Knuckles tried to throw a punch but missed.

"You're just pathetic as that Doctor."

"What Doctor?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, Eggman I did a number on him; so he won't be attacking in a couple of months at least."

"What are you?"

"I'm just your humble demon, my dear." The demon disappeared with Sonic.

Deco and Boco left the medical ward; leaving their master to rest. They looked around the base seeing how trashed and ruined it was.

"Guess we're going to have to clean this up" They said in union.

Tails was the first to get to his lab. He quickly went to his computer as the others made their way inside.

"Well, what's the plan?" Tails didn't answer Rouges question. "Earth to Tails, anyone home!" Tails looked to them then back to the computer.

"I know what to do. I put tracking chips in everyone so we can find them in case of an emergency."

"WHAT! You mean I could have find Sonic in a second for our dates which I never got!" Amy walked away, everyone sighed in relief.

"Now to find Sonic."


	8. Shadow

**Chapter 7: Shadow**

Mephiles set Sonic in a large field; Sonic was starting to come around. He opened his eyes taking in his new environment, where was he? Sonic then noticed Mephiles sitting on a rock, Smirking.

"Mephiles!" In a flash he stood up ready to fight. Mephiles chuckled and landed on the ground with a _**'thud'**_.

"This is perfect. One more item to go, but where to find it; it could be anywhere!" Mephiles frowned pace back and forth.

"What might that be?" Mephiles turned to Sonic.

"My loves spirit; I will be bringing him back..."

"Oh yeah, he died of an known disease and your determined to bring him back as a demon and live forever." Mephiles was astonished at this hedgehog.

"How do you know?" Mephiles narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it was weird seeing his spirit. I got to say he has got a hot body, fragile but hot!" Mephiles banged him into a tree, his eyes full of rage.

"Don't you dare talk about Shadow like that! But since you know, where is his spirit." Sonic just realised what he just said, so much for protecting Shadow.

'Now you've done it Sonic, you said you would protect Shadow and now look what you've done!'

Suddenly Mephiles was kicked to the ground a meter from the group.

"Sonic are you okay?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded and bowed his head ashamed.

"I can't believe what I just said." Knuckles was about to answer when they were blown with a power from the demon. Knuckles got up first and gave a couple of punches at the demon; Mephiles didn't react or got hurt as bad. Mephiles grabbed his wrist when he was going for another punch, throwing Knuckles into a tree.

Soon everyone was doing their best at defeating Mephiles, Knuckles was punching at the chance he could. Rouge used her famous spin kick and attacked from the air. Amy used her Piko-Piko Hammer. Tails was in his tornado shooting without hitting his friends and Sonic was in shock and stayed under the tree.

As for Mephiles, he was enjoying this.

Mephiles stepped back as Amy fell forward with her Piko-Piko, face first into the grass. He then flew himself to the ground as Knuckles flew with his fists in front of him, quickly jumping and kneeing Rouge in the stomach. Knuckles was angered by this and again ran, fist in air at Mephiles.

Mephiles watched as Knuckles got closer to him, and slammed his fist into Knuckles jaw, you just about see blood. Mephiles saw Rouge on the ground clutching her abdomen, he turned to see Amy again. He grabbed her hammer and hit her on the head, knocking her out.

The fox was easy to take down. Mephiles strikes an energy ball, sending the contraption holding the fox went down in the distance. Smoke marked where he was.

Now for Sonic.

Mephiles started to make his way over to Sonic giving a menacing smile, just one more step.

"STOP!" Mephiles turned around at the voice, a young rabbit stood there, scared to death. Tears formed in her eyes as the demon walked over, she knew she had to do something before someone got killed. The demon was about to knock her out when he was attacked. This brought Sonic out of his state of shock.

"No!" Sonic got up, Cream ran to and held to him. Mephiles had a scratch mark on his cheek, he looked to see a raven.

"What?" The demons eyes widened as the raven took form to himself. "Shadow!" He turned back and made his way to Sonic.

'Sonic it's time. He knows where I am, let me in your soul.' Sonic nodded and closed his eyes waiting, instead he started to get drowsy and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Mr Sonic? Mr Sonic wake up." Cream was on her knees. The demon stood next to her, pushed the young girl and hoist Sonic over his shoulder, disappearing.

"_This is pathetic! When are you going to concentrate on your work, than making up stupid fantasies about mythical creatures." The man twisted his moustache as he looked at his student._

"_I'm sorry sir." The child kept his eyes to the ground._

"_What am I going to do with you."_

"_I can try harder, I swear." The boy looked up with tears in his eyes._

"_No. This is why your parents abandoned you at three." The boy gave sobs and started to hug himself. The man sighed and held the boy close. "And this is why I took you in. Promise me Shadow that you won't talk about something that doesn't exist."_

"_I promise."_

Sonic awoke with a headache, 'what a dream', he looked around. It looked like an old church, the building had broken crosses and statues of what were saints, the carpet was ripped easily showing the concrete floor. The rows were demolished and scattered. He walked slowly up to the altar; getting a better view of the place. He noticed that blood dripped from a table near the room, he walked closer trying not to gag at the rotting smell.

His eyes widened at a pile of dead ravens on the table. That did it. Sonic ran to the door tugging, pulling, pushing and bashing to get out but the door but didn't even make a dent.

Sonic went back to the altar seeing a table with what seemed to be a long box of some kind; hoping to find something to open the door. As he got closer, he felt a cold presence pulling him, the demon couldn't have come back now? Sonic looked in the box to find a bed holding someone in it.

Sonic slowly pulled back the covers to reveal the body of his new found friend.

"Shadow?"


	9. Wait!

**Chapter 8: Wait!**

Sonic looked at the corpse, Shadow looked way better than seeing through him. Maybe it was a good idea to bring him back alive, he could keep Shadow away from the demon and start a life with him and his friends. Sonic smiled at the thought, he reached out to touch but something prevented him from doing so.

_Don't._

"Shadow?"

_Sonic, don't think it would be a good idea to bring me alive because it won't._

"Why? You can have a second chance; we can keep you away from Mephiles!"

_One, Mephiles is more powerful than you and your friends. Two, I don't want my heart to be in pain from seeing the demon and three. There will be no 'we'; you will be dead if you touch my body; sending your soul to bring me back._

"Don't you have your own soul?"

_It's not the soul he wants. The soul holds your character but memories, since I'm dead I can't hold the memories and if I was to be brought back. I wouldn't remember anything unless I have a soul from someone with the same kind of characteristics._

"So you were like me?"

_Was. After seeing wars and Mephiles turning evil, I couldn't bare it and it changed me. I'm more serious and mature no fun and games now._

"I'm sorry."

"Well that is something I haven't seen. Watching someone apologises to a corpse and it wasn't their fault." Sonic turned around seeing the demon stroking a raven... or crow. Sonic could never tell the difference.

The demon chuckled while ripping the bird apart, its insides falling to the ground. Sonic wanted puke at what he did but managed to keep it down. The demon threw the remaining bird to pile, and made his way to Sonic, Sonic step back bashing into the box holding the corpse.

Sonic then heard a wheeze; he looked over to see Shadow's body twitch.

"It's happening." The demon smiled and stroked the dead ones cheek. "Now be a good boy..." Mephiles grabbed Sonics neck. "... and die!"

_Sonic looked around, he didn't know what was going on._

"_You can't do this, he doesn't deserve this!" Sonic looked around seeing Mephiles talking to someone. The person he was talking to looked like the devil himself, he couldn't describe the being._

"_Demons are not allowed to love, he will die slowly and painfully; it his punishment for saving you. Once dead you are to remain here permanently and will be tortured for leaving your home." The things voice was booming; it was deep and dark. Sends shivers down your spine._

_The demon walked away, walking right through Sonic. Sonic got to look around, the walls were bleeding, made out of skin, the floor was burning hot magma but it didn't burn him. Sonic turned around seeing a new environment, a small home. The demon walked through the door with sad eyes. A side no one would see._

"_Shadow. I'm home." The demon made his way upstairs, Sonic followed. Getting closer, he heard coughs; he walked into the bedroom seeing Shadow! Shadow was sat up in bed, cough now and again, he was losing colour in his cheeks and looked like he was losing weight._

"_Shadow, my love. You haven't eaten." The demon left, guessing to get some food. Sonic then started to hear a chant; Shadow heard this to, making him nervous. He groaned and led back down, breathing heavily. Sonic felt really sorry for the hedgehog._

"GET AWAY FROM MY SONIKU!" Sonic came out of the trance hearing Amy's voice. Sonic saw his chest lit up, letting out what thought would be his soul. Shadow's body was twitching, giving signals of life.

Sonic soon heard his friends fighting, he wanted to help but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed, that's when he began to panic.

He felt helpless, stupid, his energy draining which wasn't good.

"Sonic!" Tails flew to his best friend, pulling him away from Shadow. The energy left and Sonic collapsed on the ground exhausted.

Knuckles was still busy fighting Mephiles with Amy and Rouge, Cream was outside with Cheese knowing it would be dangerous for them. Yet the young rabbit had hopes for the heroes. Amy had another go at swinging her hammer at the demon, the demon kicked the hammer away from her, causing it to bash into the roof, sending some parts of it down. Rouge had to dodge them since she was in the air, and then Knuckles collided into her sending them into a wall causing the old church to rumble.

"Guys, we have to get out of here. This place can crush us any minute." Everyone got to their feet and started to run, while trying to dodge boulders that were falling. Mephiles went the opposite direction to Shadow; he picked up the corpse cuddling and sat in the middle of the room giving grief. He put Shadow into a sitting position and his head onto Mephiles shoulder. He wrapped his arms around; so the body wouldn't fall, and started to whisper:

_I want you back._

_I need you here, with me._

He kept on saying desperate words to the body hoping, he looked at Shadow and his eyes widened.

Sonic managed to walked out with the help of knuckles, he was about to leave the crumbling church until he heard those two words.

"_You're alive!" _Sonic immediately turned around to see the demon with Shadow; he looked more carefully seeing that the hedgehog's chest was moving. He really was alive!

Sonic started to make his way to the demon and hedgehog but Knuckles stopped him, he did his best break free from the grip but he was too weak.

"Wait Knuckles, Shadow..."

"Is dead, there's nothing we can do!" Knuckles quickly got Sonic out of the building before the exit was blocked. Sonic watched the church topple, he let a few tears go. He hoped he could find Shadow, make the best that he was still alive with a few scratches and bruises.

By the time the church collapsed, everyone was gone, Sonic was still there looking through the rubble, looking, and smiled.


End file.
